List of Wanted Pages on Real Life Villains Wiki
A list of pages that need to go on this wiki. 9th Street Gang; violent rednecks in Phoenix 10th Street Gang; gang in Buffalo 11th Street River Gang 12th Street Gang; gang in California 13th Street Gang; gang in Florida 14th Street Gang; gang 17th Street Gang Aaron Hernandez; athlete and thug Abu Gharib Prisoner abuses; event Alan García; President of Peru in second half of 1980s and from 2006 to 2011 Alejandro Toledo, Peruvian corrupt official and president of Peru (2001-2006) Agha Waqqur , robber Ahmed Hassan al-Bakr , dictator Sheikh Ahmed Yassin, Hamas leader Aloys Ndimbati murderer Alexander VI pope Ariel Sharon, War criminal American Mafia , gang American Third Position Party , white supremacy Andre Curry evil dad Andrew Engledinger , mass murderer Andy Gipson ; anti-gay and politician Anthony Mercieca , child molester Aryan Nation ; white supremacy Asa Coon , attempted mass murderer Austin Sigg , murderer Authoritarianism, action Atomic Bombing of Japan, destrutive act, neccesary evil Barry Loukaitis, school killer The Beasts of Satan, satanist Belle Gunness , serial killer Beslan school hostage crisis , hostage taking, terrorism, mass murder, school shooting Big Lurch murderer and cannibal Bill Ayers , terrorist Bill White , extremist Black Dragons , gang Black Guerilla Family , street gang Blacks and Tans , group Blue Screen of Death, Villainous Event/Internet Related Villains/Destroyer Bob Backwood , corrupt U.S Politician Bob Menendez, corrupt U.S Politician Bobby Frank Cherry , racist Brenda Ann Spencer, school shooter Bride Burning, evil action Brown Pride Family ; racist KC gang Bruce and Joshua Turnige , bomber/mass murderer Buffort Furrow , anti-Semite Burke and Hare , Scottish mass murderers Calvin Murphy ; molester Cannibals (history) Carandiru Massacre Champ Ferguson, American Civil War, War Criminal Charles Cullen , murderer Charles Saatchi , abuser Charles Sikubwabo murderer Cold War , event Confederation of Conservative Citizens , racist American organization Cuban American lobby; corrupt political group Crazed Mob ; groups Crystal Mangum , murderer D-Company terrorists Daniel arap Moi , dictator Daniel McDonald , psycho judge Darryl Blue, evil bus aide and hatemonger David Berg, fanatic David Burke, murderer David Rivera, U.S. corrupt politician Dwight Eisenhower, president of United States and war criminal. Debra Denison , familicide Dietrich Von Choltitz , Nazi Dowrism, violence against women by men filled with greed Dustin Wallace , child murderer/absolute evil Dutch Schultz , gangster Dylan Quick , knifeman Ed Dahlberg; assaulter Edgar Steele ; white supremacist criminal Efrain Rios Montt dictator Elizabeth Brownrigg , child murderer Elly Kedward , witch/sorcerer English Defense League, organization Enver Ishmail Pasha , dictator/absolute evil Emilio Estefan, mobster music producer and Cuban dissident Eric Williams , murderer Eugenics , action Evan Spencer Abel, murderer Ferdinand Nahimana hatemonger Francisco Morales Bermudez, Peruvian traitor Franklin Haughton , mass murderer French Revolution , event Fundimentalist Christian Terrorism , action Flogging, action Francois Tombalbaye , Chad dictator Frank James , gangster Gaspar Rodriguez de Francia , dictator Gerard Schaefer , policeman accused of murder Gertrude Baniszewski murderer Gerhard Thiele , Nazi/arsonist Ghetto benching , action Giovanni Ramirez - thug Gold-Digging ; action G00ns , hacking organization George H. Bush, president of United States and war criminal George W. Bush, president of United States and war criminal Guiseppe Zangara , bounty hunter Grail Movement , organization Gustavo Diaz Ordaz , corrupt Mexico politician Hammerskins , racists Harry Powers , murderer Hassan al-Banna - Founder of the terrorist group "Muslim Brotherhood" Hassan Ngeze propagandist and hatemonger Hate Club , evil first graders Hecklers ; anti-heroes Heinz Brandt , Nazi Hendrick Lucifer , pirate/thief Henry Lee Lucas , American serial killer Henry Morgan , pirate Herman Frank Cash, racist Hinderberg Hiroaki Hidaka, serial killer Hispanophobia ; dislike/fear of Hipanics Holocaust, Genocide, slavery, Honorius, incompetant roman emperor Huber Matos, Cuban terrorist Ian Kevin Hartley , mass murderer Illinois Family Institute; terrorism Inquisition; event Institute for Historical Review , right-wing extremism IRS; evil organization Ivo Sanader; corrupt Croatian Prime Minister J. Edgar Hoover; FBI director and noted racist Jack Kervokian ; assisted suicide therapist Jack Teitel; terrorist James von Brunn, racist Jarno Elg, criminal Jayson Williams ; cruel basketball player who murdered people Jean-Bosco Barayagwiza hatemonger Joao Acacio Pereira de Costa , Brazilian thief Joe Ball ; murderer Joe García; corrupt U.S politician John Shrank; attempted murderer Joey Buttafuoco, terrorist John Edwards , corrupt official John Geoghan , Sex abuse priest John Schertzer, corrupt police Jon Watson: Internet Related Villains, Trash-Talking Villains, Hero turned to the Dark Side, Completely Insane, Paranoid Villains, Abusers and Absolute Evil. Jordan Sheard ; murderer/absolute evil Joseph Christopher ; racist murderer Joseph Stack , Murderer, plane crasher Jovan Belcher . murderer/suicidal villain/athlete Julian Knight, mass murderer Julie Hermann ; abusive coach and athletic director Justinian , authoritarian ruler Kamikaze , event Kenny Christopher Glenn, cat abuser Kenan Evren , dictator Kim Dae han, Arsonist, mass murderer Kimveer Gill , school killer King Dessalines , dictator of Haiti Kyle Aaron Huff , mass murderer Korean War, event Landslide Latrell Sprewell, NBA jerk and hatemonger Laurence Powell, corrupt official Leopald II of Belgium, dictator/genocidal villain/absolute evil Lincoln Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Lonny Rae, white supremacist Lorena Bobbitt, mutilator Los Angeles Riots, event Los Linces, gang Louie Sanchez, thug Luis Posada Carriles, terrorist Machine Gun Kelly, gangster Mahathir bin Mohammed ; corrupt official Marc Lepine, mass murderer/misogynist Mark Barton, mass murderer Mark Williams, American hatemonger Mario Diaz-Balart, U.S. corrupt politician Margaret Thacher, Prime Minister of Great Britain in the 1980s Marvin Gay, Sr, father and murderer of musician Marvin Gaye Marvin Heemeyer, destructor Mary Bell; Scottish Serial Killer (world's youngest serial killer) Mel Lewis, racist American pastor Michael McDermott , mass murderer Michael Savage, hatemonger Michael Ward and Kenneth Williams, murderers Mike Rice, abusive coach Min Chen, murderer Mining Accident, disaster MK Ultra, mind control group Mobutu Sese Seko, dictator Moldova police system, fearmongers Movieguide, hate website Nakoula Basseley Nakoula, fanatic christian Napoleon Bonaparte, ruler and warmonger Narcy Novack, murderer Nathuram Godse, murderer National Alliance, extremist Americans National Reorganization Process Junta National Vanguard, racist nationalist organization Ne Win dictator Nehemiah Griego, mass murderer Nicolas Clux, cannibal Nicolas Maduro, dictator and president of Venezuela from 2013 to the present day October Horse, animal cruelty Omar Hammami, terrorist One L. Goh, mass murderer Oscar Rairo, attempted murderer Pan-Africanist extremism Paraguay War, South American conflict Pat Buchanon, American racist Paul Denyer, murderer Perry Chadwick Vaughn , embezzler Peter Bryan, serial killer and cannibal Peter Kurten, murderer Peter Lucas Moses , child murderer/absolute evil Peter Tobin, serial killer Petri gerdt , finnish mall bomber The Pharisees, hypocritical group, conspired to kill Jesus. Plutarco Elias Calles, Mexican leader/ atheist militant Porforio Diaz, dictator Poverty Provisional IRA, nationalist organization Radio y Televisión Martí, propagandist media Radical feminism, self-explanatory Rasheedah Smith, teen/murderer Realengo Massacre Rebecca Felton, racist Reince Priebus, hatemonger Richard Baer, Nazi Richard Colvin Reid , shoe bomber/ terrorist Richard G Butler, Aryan white supremacist Rob Miles, racist Robert Francis Mone, murderer Robert Hanssen, murderer Robert Hitchens; Titanic quartermaster who refused to go back and save people in the water, and later committed murder Robert Black serial killer Robert Wayne Gladden Jr, gunman Rod Blagojevich, corrupt U.S politician Ruben Patterson, pervert Rudy Eugene, cannibal Russell Wasendorf Sr. , executive convicted of fraud Ryan Murdough, white supremacist Ryan Riley, US Neo-Nazi soldier Ryandikayo, murderer School Shooting: Terrorism Sandstorm, disaster Sanurip, Airport shooter, mass murderer Saint Dominic, fanatic Salman Rushdie, prejudice author San Antonio gangs, gangs Sani Abacha, dictator Saparmurat Niyazov, dictator of Turkmenistan Satan Disciples, gang in Kansas City Scott Roeder, murderer Sean Avery, athlete/bully Sean Harris, hatemonger pastor Seth MacFarlane, animator Sex Abuse Scandal Sirhan Sirhan, murderer of Robert F. Kennedy Said Barre, Somali dictator Sureños Segregation, action Shiv Sena, fascism Simo Hayha, mass murderer Simon Bikindi, hate singer Skylar Deleon , murderer Sobibor, concentration camp Somali Pirates, terrorists Sovereign Citizen Movement, group Squeaky Frome, gangster Stacey Koon, brute Stanislav Galic, war criminal Stephen VI, pope Steve Brown Murder Case Steve Nunn, murderer Steve Wright, serial killer Steven Hayes, murderer Stuart Hall Sulejman Talovic , mass murderer Teodoro García Simental murderer Terracotta Warriors, group Tex Watson, murderer, part of the Manson Family The 18th Amendment Theodore Bilbo, racist politician Thomas Cavindish, pirate Thomas Edwin Blanton Jr., KKK Member Thomas Hurst, child murderer Tlatelolco Massacre, villainous event/ massacre Toddlers And Tiaras, child abuse Tom DeLay, corrupt U.S politician Tommy Lister, actor convicted of fraud Tonya Harding, skater who assaulted a competitor Treblinka, concentration camp Tsu Way Ming, Mass murderer, plane crasher Ulama, Abassid religious extremists Unity Milford, racist VD-13, gang in Kansas City Valentinian III, Roman emperor Vietnam War, event Vichy France, Nazi occupied France Victor Feguer, Iowa murderer Vince Weiguang Li, Greyhound murderer Violence Against Women Violence Virginia Abernathy, racist Volkert van der Graaf, murderer Vyacheslav Molotov, Soviet politician and diplomat Wayne Treacy, teen/murderer Weather Underground, anti-Capitalism extremist group White Aryan Resistance, white supremacist organization White Citizens Council, racist organization William Joyce, murderer William Calley, mass murderer/ war criminal William Jefferson, corrupt American politician William Kidd, pirate William Spengler, arsonist, murderer William Unek, serial mass murderer Witnesses of the Murder of Kitty Genovese, witnesses who hated her completely Woo Bum Kon, mass murderer Yusuf John Munyakazi Joseph Adams Milteer, Kl Klux Klan member and might of been involved in the Kennedy assassination. Category:List Category:Site maintenance Category:Image Needed Category:Article stubs